


Peter’s Spider-Man?!?

by ShadowQuill



Series: Peter’s Secrets [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers live at Stark Tower, BAMF Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Peter Stark-Rogers - Freeform, Peter revealed as Spider-Man, SO FLUFFY, Stark Tower, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuill/pseuds/ShadowQuill
Summary: Peter’s day doesn’t start of great. He’s almost late to school, had to take his dad’s car, and his school is attacked. Yeah, Green Goblin decides to come to Peter’s school and demand Peter Parker. In order to save everyone Peter has to reveal his biggest secret, he’s dating Wade Wilson.Wait wrong secret, he’s Spider-Man.He really hopes his family, the Avengers, won’t hate him.





	1. Prepping for School

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Peter woke to his alarm clock going off. Ughh. He slammed his hand over it and turned it off. Then Jarvis decided to be so very helpful and informed him that he had to get up. 

“No shit Jarvis,” he replied. 

If Jarvis has eyes, they would have rolled into the back of his head. 

_“I’m just informing you sir, you looked like you were falling asleep again.”_

Peter grumbled and rose from his bed, just as his dad stuck his head through the door. 

“You up kid?” His dad, Tony Stark, asked. 

Peter groaned once again. 

“Yes dad, and you don’t need to tell me, Jarvis and my alarm clock tell me every day.”

His dad laughed and Peter tried to hide his smile and got up to go to his closet. His closet was huge, about the size of a master bedroom, and it hid a huge secret. Peter rearranged his closet a while ago under the disguise of trying to stop buying a lot of clothes. What he really did was make it about 90% smaller. Instead of being the size of a master bedroom it was just a wall with hangers and shelves. His parents were supportive, but little do they know that behind the wall he put in there is a miniature lab full of his Spider-Man equipment. 

His parents have no idea that he’s Spider-Man, and he’s going to do everything in his power to keep it that way. 

He has multiple suits, web fluid, diagrams, and scanners that alert him as to when there’s crime in the city. Peter’s quite proud of it, even though it’s nothing compared to his own downstairs. Of course he has his own lab, but he can’t hide his spidey work from his parents down there, in his closet he can. 

He picks out a Captain America shirt with the shield in the middle, some jeans, and even grabbed his converse with Captain America’s shield on the heel.

His Pops will be proud, his dad…..

Peter let out a sigh and turned to the rest of his room. It was about the size of a small apartment. It had his bed, which literally hovered off the ground, some couches, multiple tv’s, a mini kitchen with a fridge and a microwave, some holotables, a bunch of shelves with books and Avengers equipment, and of course his own bathroom. 

Peter finally decided to go to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. His Pops was there with his apron that says “kiss me I’m Captain America.” His dad has it customized as a birthday present, and of course his Pops always wears it when he’s cooking.

“Hey Peter,” his Pops, Steve Rodgers said, “love the outfit.”

Peter laughed, “Thanks Pops, whatcha making?”

“Pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausage, croissants, bacon, and toast,” he replied. 

Peter sighed, “this is what we get for living with Avengers.”

His Pops laughed, and as if they were listening in Clint walked into the room with Nat, Bucky, and Bruce. 

“What’s cooking?” Clint asked. 

“A lot,” Peter replied. 

Clint laughed and sat down at the table where Peter was already sat. 

“Where’s Dad,” Peter asked his Pops. 

“He already ate breakfast so he’s probably down in his lab or the garage,” Steve responded. 

Peter nodded and started eating breakfast. He talked with all of his uncles and one aunt. The Avengers thought it would be nice to live together and instead of living at the compound in the middle of nowhere, they decided to live in Stark Tower. 

Peter took his time with conversation until he realized he had to leave if he wanted to make it to school on time. He quickly said his goodbyes and ran to his room to grab his backpack, green jacket, and Spider-Man suit (for patrol after school). He quickly shoved his suit in his backpack and ran to the elevator. He was on the 97th floor of Stark Tower, and he needed to get to the garage, 99 floors below him. 

Jarvis took him to the garage where his dad was working on his car. 

“Dad!” Peter yelled. 

Tony jumped a bit not realizing that Peter had entered the garage. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You’re working on MY car, how am I supposed to get to school?” His car is his pride and joy, and the least conspicuous car he could get his dad to buy him. 

For his 16th birthday his dad insisted on buying him a car, his dad also wanted to get him a brand new lambo or ferrari. Peter persuaded him not to buy an expensive and fancy car, but instead a black Jeep Wrangler. He loves his Jeep, and right now his dad is tinkering with it and he can’t drive it to school. 

His dad just shrugged, “take one of mine.”

Peter looked around the garage and grabbed at his hair in agitation. All his dad had was really expensive brand new cars or really expensive vintage cars. Peter can’t just show up with a half a million dollar car and expect no one to question how he got it. 

No one knows he’s the child of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. And bringing a car that costs more than his supposed house will ruin that. 

“DAD, I can’t do that,” he practically yelled. 

Tony sighed, “you’re car isn’t okay to drive, the updates are taking longer than I suspected.”

Peter gripped his hair again, “ughhh!”

Tony looks down sorrowfully, “Are you really that ashamed that I’m your dad, that you don’t want anyone to know?”

Peter dropped his hands and ran to hug his dad, “of course I’m not ashamed, I just don’t want people to treat me differently.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and gave him a squeeze. 

Tony wiped at his eyes and replied, “I understand Peter, people treated me different because of my dad.”

Peter only nodded, and finally took the keys to his dad’s lambo, a red Huracán Performante Spyder. 

If only his dad knew how ironic that was. 

If he takes a new one and crashes it, his dad can buy a new car, if he crashes and old one….

His dad might kill him. 

He got in, put on sunglasses, and drove down the tunnel that opened into a parking garage that SI workers use. The tunnel comes out of the ground and only he, Aunt Pepper, and the Avengers have access to it. 

He left the garage and put the roof down. He headed towards school and blasted Sunflower by Post Malone. 

As he drove down the street people stared and pointed at him. 

It’s not everyday you see a 17 year old kid driving a lambo. 

At the next red light he pulled up his hood and quickly turned left to get to school. He finally arrived and didn’t think his day could get any worse. 

If only he knew how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!!


	2. School Fight

Peter pulled up to school and people turned and pointed at him as he drove by. He parked in his parking spot, converted the roof back on, and started walking into school. 

“Whoa Penis, whose car did you steal?” Flash asked. 

Peter kept walking and pushed his hood up a little more. 

“Bitch, I was talking to you!” Flash yelled before stomping up to Peter to and shoving him to the ground. Thankfully Peter’s backpack softened the fall. 

Peter groaned and tried to get up only to be punched in the face. 

“That’s what you get for ignoring me Penis,” he gritted before high giving his friends and walking into school. 

Peter reaches up to his face and felt blood, ‘great, one more lie to tell my dads.’

Peter got up slowly and walked into school. He ignored the looks from his peers and his teachers, but he couldn’t ignore Ned. 

“Oh my god Peter!!” He yelled. 

Peter tried to hide his face in his locker but that didn’t stop Ned. 

“I’m going to tell someone,” he stated before he started walking away. 

Peter looked at his retreating figure startled. 

“NED NO!” He basically pleaded. 

“Peter, look at yourself, your nose is bleeding,” Ned stated. 

“I know Ned, give it a few hours and it will be as good as new,” Peter tried with a smile. 

Ned looked hesitant and looked in Peter’s pleading eyes. Everyone was a sucker for Peter’s puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine I won’t tell anyone..” 

Peter looked at Ned hopefully. 

“..this time Peter, but one more incident like this and I will tell your parents.”

“Thank you Ned! Thank you!” Peter said as he hugged him. 

“No problem bud, but we should going to chemistry if you don’t want to be late.” Ned replied as he let go of Ned’s midsection. 

“I hate chemistry, it’s so boring,” Peter huffed. 

“Only for you Mr.-I’m-the-prodigy-child-of-Tony-Stark.” 

Peter laughed despite himself and they walked to chem together. They were learning about molar mass and Peter had the mols of every single element memorized, so he spaced out. 

“Mr. Parker are you with us?” He heard his teacher call out midway through her lecture. 

“Yep, sorry,” Peter said sheepishly. 

His teacher just sighed. Mr. Harrington knew that Peter was smart and could probably balance chemical equations in his sleep, so he let it go. 

“Okay as I was saying to calculate moles you…” Peter spaced again.

BOOM

The whole school shook and his whole class screamed. Peter grabbed his bag and started reaching for his suit when he heard it. 

“Peter Parker!” 

His whole class turned to stare at him. 

“Where are you, you little bug?!?” The voice was getting closer and his class started whimpering. 

Peter held his finger up to his mouth to signal everyone be quite. Without thinking who was near he took out his suit and sprinted to the room connected to his chem room that held a bunch of chemicals and elements. 

Once he was sufficiently hidden he changed into his suit in record time and ran out of the room while shoving in his mask. His whole class gasped. 

“Don’t tell anyone!” Peter yelled as he ran out. 

“PETER PARKER I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THESE GAMES!!” The voice yelled before Peter heard lockers smashing into the ground. 

Peter turned the corner of the hallway to see the Green Goblin with lockers in his hands. Peter also witnessed him throwing them down the hallway. 

Peter went for nonchalance and leaned on the wall as he called out, “Quite a tantrum your having huh.” 

The goblin turned around so fast Peter would have thought he had gotten whiplash. 

“Ahhh, just the bug I was looking for,” Norman Osborn said with a sneer. 

“A spider’s not a bug it’s and arachnid!” Peter yelled back angrily. 

Osborn just rolled his eyes, hopped back on his hoverboard and threw more lockers at Peter. Peter quickly jumped out of the way and cringed at the resonating noise. He really didn’t need an overload right now. 

“Karen, please dull sound by 25%,” he said. 

_“Certainly Peter,”_

the AI responded. 

Peter sighed in relief as the AI he programmed, without his father's knowledge, did as he asked. 

His suit was pretty hi-tech considering he made it in his closet and without his genius fathers input. 

Osborn started throwing pumpkin bombs, and Peter really didn’t need any of his classmates to die. So he webbed them and threw them out the windows of the school, but they kept coming. 

He couldn’t keep grabbing all of them so he grabbed the Green Goblin and threw him out the window. Peter quickly followed. 

“I prefer the sun, don’t you?” Peter asked as he dodged yet another pumpkin bomb. 

“I don’t care where we fight, as long as I can kill you!!!” The goblin yelled before lunging at Peter. 

Peter rolled to the left and webbed onto the closest building. He swung through the city with the Green Goblin on his tail riding his Goblin Glider. 

_Who thinks of these names?_

Peter thought to himself. 

Peter swung through the city until a pumpkin bomb exploded and caused him to fall to the ground. 

“Ah fuck,” Peter mumbled as he lightly touched his left hip, where the bomb went off. 

His suit was torn and he could very clearly see the burnt and bleeding skin. 

“My dads are gonna kill me,” he whispered under his breath. 

Looking around he noticed he was in the most popular area of New York City, Times Square. 

“Double fuck,” he said a bit louder this time. 

People were just standing in a big circle around him and Osborn recording on their phones, and with his super hearing Peter could hear news helicopters probably filming him. Great. 

“What are you doing?!” Peter yelled at the bystanders. “Run away!” He tried to persuade them. 

“You’re Spider-Man!” Someone yelled and the rest of them cheered. 

Then the goblin threw a punch and they started physically fighting. Peter would throw punches and kicks landing most of them, and sadly so did Osborn. Peter was getting pretty beat up. 

Suddenly Norman threw two pumpkin bombs, one towards the group of people filming, and one at him. Which gave Peter a choice, get hit or let civilians get hit. With his saving people mentality he webbed the bomb before it exploded and chucked it into the sky. Unfortunately, the other bomb exploded on Peter’s chest and sent him flying backwards into the ground.

While Peter was on the ground trying to figure out his surroundings, the Green Goblin walked up to him and yelled to everyone around, “it’s time to meet New York’s newest superhero a 17 year old from Queens, Peter Parker!” He then yanked off Peter’s mask and all Peter saw was flashes of the camera as people took photos of him. 

_Well triple fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, as it turns out I take forever to write fight scenes.


	3. The Confrontation

Here Peter was lying on the ground bleeding, in Times Square with his identity revealed. 

And he was pissed. 

Suddenly Peter’s vision was red with rage. He ignored all the pain in his body and did a kick-up off the ground and punched Norman in his ugly green face. Norman actually fell from the power of the punch.

One he was on his back Peter stood over him and punched him repeatedly till he was satisfied. Osborn was bleeding profusely and Peter slowly stood up from where he was leaning over him and yelled “You ruined my life!” 

Peter then webbed him to the ground and yelled to the cops, “he’s all yours!”

Then Peter haphazardly threw on his mask and swung to his boyfriends apartment. 

He climbed in through the window and found his boyfriend watching the news with a picture of his face right in the middle of the screen. 

Wade turned his head from the screen to the open window and ran and hugged Peter. 

Peter started bawling and Wade Fucking Wilson was helping him through it. Wade removed the mask and slowly kissed Peter’s neck and face. 

“Take me to bed,” Peter hoarsely whispered after his crying fit was done. 

Wade pulled back from him quickly, “I can’t do that baby, and you know it.”

“Please?” Peter asked, trying not to cry again. 

Wade sighed and rested his chin on Peter’s head, “I’m not going to sleep with you in hopes that it will make you feel better, and I really don’t want to explain to your dads that it wasn’t statutory rape.”

“You’re 21, not 30,” Peter argued. 

“Yeah and you’re 17, not 18,” Wade responded. 

Peter huffed but stopped trying to persuade Wade to sleep with him. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Wade asked. 

Peter just nodded and walked over to the couch. Wade put in Beauty and the Beast, because it reminded him of their love story. Wade pulled Peter into his lap and cuddled with him. He also pulled the blankets around them so Peter wouldn’t get cold. 

Eventually the movie ended and Peter asked if he could stay the night. 

“Peter, you and I both know that that’s a stupid idea,” Wade said. 

“Since when have you ever been logical! What is up with you today?” Peter asked. 

Wade just sighed and responded, “this is serious Peter, so I need to be serious. Luckily I knew you were Spider-Man, but your parents didn’t. They are probably scared shitless right now, and if I had parents who actually cared I wouldn’t be leaving them in the dark for another night.”

Peter just groaned at the sentence that just came out of his boyfriend's mouth and the fact that he actually agreed with it. 

Peter turned into Wade’s chest and buried his head there. 

“I’m really scared Wade,” Peter said while one lone tear trickled down his face. 

Wade looked at his brown locks with a frown and kissed his head. 

“It’ll be okay baby, and if it’s not you can come live with me, sound good?”

Peter just nodded and hugged Wade tightly one more time before saying goodbye and climbing up Wade’s fire escape to the roof. He then jumped off and swung all the way back to Stark Tower, aka his home. 

Peter stood on the roof with his mask in his hand and sighed. He slowly walked over to the door that led into the rest of the tower. He walked down at a moderate pace and right into the living room where the TV was on and a news story about “Who is Spider-Man Really?” was on the TV. 

His dads were sat right there staring at the TV and talking hurriedly on the phone and yelling furiously at each other. 

“HOW DID WE NOT KNOW?!” His dad yelled. 

“I DON'T KNOW TONY, BUT HE'S DEFINITELY NEVER GOING TO BE SPIDER-MAN AGAIN!!” His pops responded. 

Tony then went back to his phone, “What do you mean you can’t find him, he’s 17, and you’re the chief of police you better get him to Stark Tower ASAP!” Then he hung up. 

Peter just set his mask down and slowly turned around the corner so his parents could see him. 

So they could see the tear tracks rolling down his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he rasped out. 

His pops turned to look at him and ran up to hug just to show that he still loved him, but he didn’t hold him as tightly to show he was didn’t approve of Spider-Man. 

His dad just remained seated on the couch and slowly turned to face Peter. 

“When did this start?” He asked. 

“Dad..” Peter started but he was cut off. 

“WHEN DID THIS START?!” His dad yelled. 

Peter lifted his head from his pops chest and slowly backed away, leaving the comfort that was his pops. 

“When I was 14, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained the powers of one.” Peter said. 

“Three years?” His pops asked astounded. 

“And we never knew,” Tony cut in. “Three years and our son never trusted us to tell us.”

“That’s not true!” Peter yelled. 

“THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!” Tony yelled. 

“BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!” Peter yelled back. 

There was a silence that hung over the small family. 

“Scared of what?” His pops asked. 

Peter took a deep breath before answering. 

“Scared of losing you guys, scared of what you would do and scared of your disappointment when you found out,” Peter said as more sobs wracked his body.

This time Tony did get off the couch to hug Peter as tightly as possible. Peter breathed in deeply at the pain in his hip and back. 

“You could never disappoint us, you are a nice, cute, and genius kid, and we both love you, but that’s not to say we aren’t mad, because we are.” Tony said while breathing in Peter’s shampoo.

Peter laughed lightly and pulled out of the hug. That’s when Steve noticed the destroyed suit and blood stains on Peter. 

“Peter you’re injured,” Steve said. 

Peter looked down, “yep.”

Then Tony looked down and demanded they take him to the med bay, despite Peter’s insistence he was fine he found himself in a hospital bed in Stark Tower.

“By the way no more Spider-Man,” his dad said. 

Peter day up abruptly, “WHAT?!?” He yelled. 

“You heard me, I don’t like seeing my son injured and what makes you think you can save the world?” Tony snapped back. 

Peter started feeling the tears fall again and replied “I don’t need to save the world just the little guys.” 

“Well they will be fine without you,” Steve reassured him. 

“No they won’t!” Peter yelled. 

“Peter I’m not having this discussion with you right now,” Steve sighed as he was about to get up. 

“If not now then when Pops?” Peter demanded. 

“Peter..” his dad started with a tired sigh. 

“No!” Peter replied, “you guys run around the whole world saving anything and everything, and you’re punishing me for saving the little guy? The little guys are the ones that need more help and I can’t just leave them. Who’s going to save the cat? Or the girl from an unwanted advancement? Or the little boy? That’s what I do and they need me! You guys may be afraid of losing me, but I’m more afraid of losing both my parents. And I know it’s selfish because you are saving a lot of kids from losing their parents, but I want my parents with me too!” Peter yelled and started bawling, but felt lighter, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder. 

The whole room was dead silent.

You could hear a pin drop from across the room. 

“I had no idea you felt that way, Peter,” Tony said slowly. 

“That’s because I k-keep my selfish d-d-desire to myself,” Peter responded through the tears. 

Both of his parents got up to hug him. 

“You can’t take Spider-Man away from me. It's part of me, just as much as you are Iron Man and you are Captain America,” Peter begged. 

His parents looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. 

“Okay Peter,” his dad said. 

Peter looked up hopefully, “Really?”

“Yes,” his pops said, “but you will train with us, tell us how you made your suit, and allow your dad to make you a new and stronger one.”

“Yeah, cause I would’ve noticed if you were using my lab, or your own,” his dad said. 

Peter rubbed his neck sheepishly, “remember my closet renovations?”

“Seriously?” Tony asked. 

Peter just nodded. 

“What’s it made out of?” Steve asked. 

“Spandex,” Peter mumbled but his dad must have heard him. 

“Spandex?!?” His dad exclaimed. 

“But you’re making me a new one,” Peter taunted. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Tony said. 

Peter heard his pops try to withhold his laughter. 

“I can’t wait to tell Wade!” Peter exclaimed without thinking. 

“Who’s Wade?” Steve asked. 

Pete returned ashen white and started playing with his fingers. 

“My boyfriend,” he replied. 

“Wade who?” His pops asked stunned. Neither of them even knew he was gay. 

“Wade Wilson,” he mumbled. 

“You mean the 21 year old mercenary who works for SHIELD? That Wade Wilson?” His dad asked. 

“Yeah,” Peter said with the briefest hints of a smile. 

“Imma kill a man,” Tony said as he got up and marched out of the room. 

“Tony no!” could be heard as Steve chased after him. 

“What even is my life?” Was the last thought Peter has before he laughed and fell asleep in the, shockingly comfy, med bay bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter came to me a lot easier than the last so it’s out faster. Please leave a comment and tell em what you think.


End file.
